Tennessee to New York to Salviana
'Tennessee to New York to Salviana' is the third installment of ''Fatjohn Adventures. This installment marks the first appearance of Shelton Flauhburch and the second appearances of Frederick Kalgarron, Parker Stuart, and Jett Royle. It follows The Adventures of Fatjohn, Austin, Sean, & Parker and precedes Fatjohn & Parker: Road Buddies. Cast See Characters in Tennessee to New York to Salviana for profiles on the characters. * John Brimm as Fatjohn * Curtis Kilprus as Frederick Kalgarron and Kenneth "Kenny" Orange * Rohn Goss as Jett Royle * Kyle Kipperstone as Parker Stuart and John Orange Junior * David Schoun as warehouse employee #1 * Scott Buchanan Gelch as Shelton Flauhburch and Ol' Kirkwood * Gabe McPunnitt as fast-food restaurant employee and Big Zonie * Annie Hadskins as "Miss Darlene" Belchwood * Jord Small as Jack the Car Salesman * Jordson Hayes as Thomas Borgleaux * John Hyll Pierce as John Belchwood Setting This installment is set in the fall of 2005, during his sons' break from school. This makes this installment the second one to be set in autumn; the first was Fatjohn, Frederick, & James. Summary Fatjohn and his sons are hanging out at the house on what John, Jr. calls the "big day". Fatjohn gets a phone call from his dispatcher Dawson Nicholas, stating that he has to go to New York City to pick up his load. Fatjohn does not seem to like this news, but being the loyal employee he is, he decides to do it anyway. He and his sons embark on a journey that would ultimately lead them to LeDoux, Salviana. They traverse the states of Tennessee, Virginia, West Virginia, Maryland, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, and New York. They make a pit stop in Pennsylvania to get something to eat. When they reach New York City and their destination, Fatjohn and his sons meet up with Frederick. Frederick and Fatjohn have a chat, and then Fatjohn and his crew go to their destination and pick up their load. After this, they hit the road again, to go somewhere on the coast. They take a plane, while their vehicle is transported to Jord City's Mizzini Harbor via a large vessel. When they reach Jord City, they meet up with Parker. Parker joins Fatjohn and his crew as they embark on the last part of their journey. They end up making a pit stop in Coumarco after hearing about a major traffic jam on Dragoonasag Interstate Route 92. While in Coumarco, they meet a car salesman named Jack, a nice woman and her son. They end up spending the night and most of the next day in the town. Fatjohn and his crew continue their journey at dusk, and they reach LeDoux at midnight after being caught in another traffic jam. After they reach their destination in LeDoux, they end up having to spend eighteen hours waiting before they can even get rid of the load. Notes * Jack the Car Salesman later appears in Fatjohn & Parker: Road Buddies and Fatjohn & Buckey. He is voiced by John Hyll Pierce in Fatjohn & Parker: Road Buddies and by Ernest Greenstreet in Fatjohn & Buckey. * This is the first appearance of Fatjohn's sons in Fatjohn Adventures. * Fatjohn's line, "We have to get this load to LeDoux before I'm history", is similar to one of his lines in Fatjohn, Frederick, & James. * Jett Royle only appears when there is a phone conversation with Fatjohn's boss. In the previous installment, he followed Fatjohn and his crew to Almino, Almina. * Shelton makes a reference to comedian Aymoz Guessen; Gary Brimmer later mentions Guessen in Fatjohn in Florida III. Both Shelton and Gary are voiced by Scott Buchanan Gelch, who said that Guessen was his favorite comedian "back when he was funny and in shape." * At one time in the installment, Fatjohn says, "I wish someone would make a movie about a group of men who had to go more than a week in the Toubazko Desert." An upcoming film, called Sacalian Heat, is about just that. Category: Fatjohn Adventures *